High school drama
by kiwado-Chishio
Summary: Suzume Hyuuga, Neji's little sister, is a ninja high student who's top of the class, freice, strong popular. What more a girl ask for? Oh yeah TO NOT MOVE!The full summary is inside. pairings: SasoriXo.c, PeinXkonan
1. Summary

Disclaimer: Me don't own any Naruto character but I do own Suzume

Disclaimer: Me don't own any Naruto character but I do own Suzume! This story is a bit modernized but not much. Hope you like it! Don't kill me if you don't………

High school drama

Suzume Hyuuga is an average ninja girl. She's top of her ninja class, fierce, strong, popular, what more can a girl ask for? Well, her older brother, Neji, tells her that they have to move a place between the sound village and the rain village. Now she has to make friends at the gang school.

At Katsu High school, the school is divided by the "Oto clan" and the Akatsuki and they both want her to join them. Not wanting to get involved or get in trouble, Suzume declines both sides.

After a month of being there, Suzume finds a letter at the bottom of her locker. What could it mean?


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Prologue:

I swung open my locker door and pushed my fifty-pound back-pack inside. I gathered my books, notebooks, ect. And I clumsily dropped everything onto my uncovered toes.

So, of course, I bend down and picked everything up……..and I noticed there was a red, folded piece of paper under my back-pack.

I pulled it out from under the load, stood back up, shoved everything that I just picked up onto the top shelf, and opened the paper. It looked like a letter.

I leaned against my locker door as I read the paper. It wasn't a letter but a poem. It read:

_I've been watching you all this time_

_Staying very quiet._

_Acting like I hate you _

_Never thought you'd buy it._

_You don't know me_

_But it'd like to_

_Because, though you do may not see it,_

_But I'm in love with you_

_Meet me tonight by the river_

_ -Silent lover._

I was flattered but a little creeped out at the same time. The thought that went through my head: _What am I going to tell Neji when I have to leave?_


	3. 1: The beging of the end of my life

Chapter 1: the beginning of the end……

Chapter 1: the beginning of the end……..of my life!

"Hey, Suzume, you're going to be late. Sis, you're going to be late. It's 6:30." My 18-year-old brother, Neji, said as shook me awake.

"I was in the middle of a very good dream. Go away." I moaned. I originally woke up at four, taken a shower and done last today's due homework assignments but I passed out after I was finished.

"Fine." He said. I thought he left but he didn't. I know this because he flipped the mattress over. "Time to get up!"

"Okay! You didn't to have to flip the mattress over!" I shot an evil glare my brother and gathered my ninja stuff. I ran out of the door and raced to the high school. My high school is Hoshi High School which, if hadn't guessed, is a ninja and feudal history as the academic part and the electives are langue, science, and other annoying classes.

I rushed into my History class and just made it as the bell rang. "Sorry I was late, Kurenai-sensei." I placed myself into the front row center seat.

Sensei rolled her eyes at me and began to teach. A note was passed to me. It was from Sasuke. It read: _Want to eat lunch later?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote no, passed it back, and took notes.

I could hear Sasuke groan behind me. The bell rang 20 minutes later. Sensei told us our homework was that to do the page 899, all 20 vocabulary words. Of course for being late, Sensei gave me 20 extra words. I nodded and tried to run out of the room to avoid Sasuke……But the pansy got to the door first and blocked my way.

"Suzume, we're popular and _friends_ so why don't you want to ever hang out with me?" He asked.

"Because." I stated, gliding to the left……and flower boy blocked me.

"Why?"

"Don't want to."

"Why?"

"Maybe because I don't like pansy boys stalking me?! Just leave me alone and take a hint!" I snarled as I stomped past him. He was in most of classes and, either, sat behind me or next to me in all of the ones we share. Sasuke was the most popular boy in the entire school and same for me but that doesn't give him the right to stalk me!

I rushed to spar class. You see I'm one of the smartest and strongest in all of Konoha because Ancient history and all of my other classes are for seniors…….only. Asuma-sensei said we had to fight the entire class. The exam this year would like last year but much, much, much harder. I was fitted against my best guy-friend, Shikamaru.

"Can I forfeit now? I hate fighting you!" I screeched. I am 16 and Shikamaru was 17 and was way too smart to be in high school. It always made me wonder why he was in he was still here………

"I don't want to fight either. Man, this is such a drag." He moaned. And then I'd realize he was the laziest person on the planet.

We got through our fight; he let me win, of course. I got all to the top and the bell rang. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I yelled over my shoulder.

"I thought you were –OW!" One of my girlfriends said before Shikamaru smacked her. And before I could say anything, Shikamaru dragged me off.

"What was that about?" I asked as he continued to drag me to strategy class.

"Ten-Ten doesn't know what she's talking about." He said.

"You look guilty, Shikamaru. What is going on?" I asked. I could always tell when anyone was lying.

"I'm sure Neji will tell you later." Shikamaru said and said nothing else.

The rest of the day went smoothly but I was so fixed on what the hell Ten-Ten was talking about. Neji picked me up from school like everyday but today he stopped in front of the main house of our clan.

"What are we doing here? Neji, we hate this place. Ever since dad died for Hirashi-san, we've been trying to get away from them. That's why we live together and a half hour away. You're raising me by yourself and, may I add, you are doing a fantastic job." I asked/ said/ snapped.

"Thank you but I have something to tell you. I know you are going to hate me for it but you and me are moving." My brother said as he got out of the car. He opened my door. My expression was set to 'what the hell did you just say?!'.

"Don't kill me but my job moved has moved to a small town between Rain and Sound. I'm so sorry, Suzume, but if you want to stay with me, we are going to have to move." He said.

"_Oh my god….My life is over."_ I thought as I entered the threshold of my dreaded uncle's house. I have to move away from my best friend, my popularity, everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you two are moving? To where?" My uncle began asking 20 questions to my brother. I walked away from them and went to Hinata's room. Hinata and I have been somewhat close.

"Why are you 2 moving to?" She asked me.

"Some town between Rain and Sound. Gangster central." I moaned. "I don't want to move. I don't want to go." I dropped my head against my cousin's bed.

She placed her hand on my head and said. "There is always the fact that you can drive back here when ever you want. Neji will probably be happy to loan you the car and you have a cell phone."

"Thanks, Hinata. Mind if I kidnap you a few times?" I asked.

"You kidding me? I'd be glad if you can kidnap me!" Hinata squealed as she hugged me.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata allowed the knocker in. Neji came and took me away. We didn't talk until we arrived at the apartment. "Are mad at me, Su?" He asked.

"Now, no. When do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Friday, we have to leave the apartment." He said and opened the door. Our apartment was only met for 2 people. My small room was right next to Neji's spacious room. Our rooms were connected by the bathroom. The kitchen and the dinning room/living room were divided by a counter/ stove. The entire apartment was a baize color.

"At least the new place won't be so small or lame. Right, nii-san?" I asked.

"The new house is way bigger and it's an orange color, except your room and bathroom are bright red. Still upset about leaving."

"I want to be mad. I want to really, really, REALLY mad." I said as walked to my room. I closed my door and leaned against the door. "My life is over." I moaned.

**End of chapter 1:**

**Hey yall! Thanks for reading my story. I really want to thank no-one-to-love-me for being the first one to add this story their alert stories!!**


	4. 2:moving 2 somewhere u cant find map

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Suzume although I'd like to own "Silent lover" but I cant

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Suzume although I'd like to own "Silent lover" but I cant

A/n: Haha! Sorry last chapter was kinda lame but bare with me. I'm still new to this! Okay, I decided to skip to Friday, 6 days later. I'm kinda lame about timelines in stories. Where we are in this chapter is that Neji and Suzume are in car driving to that little town between Rain& Sound!

Oh! Me moron! I forgot to tell you that Neji is in his twenties but the only one who is. Everyone else from Konoha is in their right ages but Rain is a different story. Neji is also a military general which is why they had to move.

Chapter 2: Moving somewhere you can't even find on a map!!

"You can't stay mad at me forever." My brother sighed as he continued to drive to the place that you can't find on a damn map!

"Watch me." I snarled. He woke me up at two in the morning to drive me to Mizutsu (that's the place we're moving to)! I may be crazy enough to wake up at 430 am and train for two hours but 2:00 in the fucking morning was too much for me!

"Now don't be like that, Suzume. Katsu High School isn't that bad of a school and the house we will be moving into isn't that bad. I swear this won't be totally horrible." Neji said. Now being a ninja general (and a great one, I might add), Neji could drive and stare at me. The one thing I hate most is being stared at (even though I was the most popular girl at Hoshi) and it made me agitated beyond belief.

"I hate you so much right now!" I snarled again and pushed Neji's face away.

He laughed. "Just remember, I'm your brother and I know every single way to annoy you."

"I want to kill you so much right now! Its noon, I'm starving and you woke me up at 2 for this freaking drive!" I screeched. "You know, I could have lived with Shikamaru! His parents love me! They would have taken me in. Then I wouldn't have to move!"

"I'm so sorry, Suzume, but you have to stay with me." My brother sighed and pulled into a Costco. He left me in the car. Now, when a Costco and a McDonalds are across from each other, which one would you go to? That's right you go to McDonald's. If could see me you would think that I'm a stick. You would be amazed that I eat so much fast-food.

I sighed and jumped out the car and walked into McDonald's. I ordered a double quarter pounder and sat down. As I chowed down on my delicious burger, I noticed that a group of 8 people came in. They all wore the same, black with white-lined red clouds coats. The Blonde one and the red-head were kinda hot. As I took another bite out of my burger, the blonde guy turned and looked at me. I nearly choked on my food. I'll admit it, He was incredibly hot! His hair was super long, his bangs covered his right eye, and his eyes were blue. My heart pounded.

Their group was incredibly weird also. One guy had a million piercings. Another looked like he made of cloth. Another had white hair slicked back and carried a three bladed scythe. One looked like he was a shark. I recognized Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who ran away when he turned 14. There was only one girl who was with them had blue hair. The last two were really weird. One was a plant and the other wore a mask looked like swirling shit.

They ordered and sat down behind me. _Lovely I'm stuck with group of freaks behind me. _I thought. I ate the rest of my food and quickly threw away the trash. As I turned around to leave, the white haired one stopped me.

"Excuse me." I said as I tried to get past him.

He grabbed my arm. "I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" He asked.

"Yeah and if I don't get back to the car, my brother is going to kill me. So, see ya." I said as I tried to get past him again.

And again he stopped me. "You're pretty cute for a normal student. Would you like to know me?" He said, flirty.

"One thing, I'm the top ninja student at Hoshi High in Konoha and secondly, I don't know your name, this town, and I don't to know an arrogant twit such as yourself. Good-bye." I said. The third time I tried to get away, it worked. I slid past him and headed towards the door. I turned only to smirk at the stunned moron.

"Dude, let her go, Hidan. She is totally not your type." The cloth guy said.

"She is hot, though!" The orange haired pierced guy stated and was smacked in the face by the blue haired chick.

"Guys leave her be. She did nothing to you, Hidan, and obviously doesn't like your taste. You are too much of a player." The blonde guy told them. I smiled and walked out. I ran to the car that way I wouldn't get caught. I'm not supposed to eat fast-food. That'll our little secret, my story readers.

An hour later, we arrived at our new house.

"Neji, you weren't lying. This place is huge!" I said, shocked to see that my brother wasn't lying. I climbed out of the car and took a few steps toward the unbelievable house.

"I told it would nice." He smiled. "6 bed-rooms, two of them are master bedrooms, 4 bathrooms if you include our master room bathrooms and the backyard is big enough for 8 teams to practice all at the same time. So, do you still hate me for making us move?"

I turned back around and hugged him. "The place is awesome! I don't entirely hate you but I'm still mad."

"Well, you won't be mad me for long." He said as I unwrapped my warms. A black car came around the corner. "It's yours, provided that you don't take off without my permission. Still mad?"

"I want to be but I want those keys more." I said as I took the keys away from the person who drove my car towards us. It was gorgeous inside. The seats were red leather and it had the hottest tech inside. Then I realized something and hopped out of my car.

"This is to butter me up! In one second, you are going to tell me that I have to start school tomorrow." I sneered and placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't kill me." My brother said.

"I can't believe you!" I snapped and ran into the house. All of our stuff was here already, so all I had to do was find the black room. I hurled myself onto my bed and began to cry. _My life is over! _I thought hopelessly.

Little did I know my life was going to be changed forever the moment I stepped onto that campus.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! No throwing any moldy food at me please! But I'd like for you to click on the review button for me!! I would love that!


	5. 3: beginning a new school full of gangs

Me own no one except Suzume and the song

Me own no one except Suzume and the song. Yes I wrote this song myself. I dare you to review!

**Chapter 3 beginning the new school……That's full of gangsters**.

I woke up at my normal time and began to test out my training course outside in the back yard. It was complete with a wire type-rope, trees with sand dummies hanging from them, a weapons holder with all my knives and such, and also an obstacle course about 3 miles long. "Neji, you've out down yourself" I whispered to myself. I smiled to myself and then flipped onto the tight-rope.

My Byakugon flared to make sure no one was watching me. When you have so many freaking stalkers, you tend to get paranoid. Once I knew no one was around watching me, I let down the Byakugon and began a routine with flips and other gymnastic things. I was unaware of others watching me.

**With the Akatsuki**

Deidara and Sasori watched from a tree little ways off from where Suzume was training herself. Deidara looked over at his partner with disbelief. "Must we follow her today? She seems like no one important." Deidara asked.

Then Suzume did a triple back flip in the air while slicing a dummy in half with a weird dagger thing called a sih and landed perfectly on her feet

Sasori turned and gave him a look that said "do you want to continue your questions?" Then Sasori said. "She skipped 6-11 grades, the top student of Konoha being the smartest and strongest; she's perfect to be a new recruit for our 'club'. Let's go back and tell Pein." He put his video camera back in his bag. Deidara was still a little uneasy with this whole thing. She hadn't even been there for more then 24-hours and his group were already all over her. Suzume didn't even look old enough to be in 10th grade, but she was really hot and her hair was short and spiky, thin with buff arms and legs of lightning. But her lavender eyes were the most captivating thing about her. They looked like they could belong to a wolf's because her eyes caught the moonlight.

The next thing Deidara knew was that the back of his head began throbbing.

"I was talking." Sasori snarled.

"Gomen-nasai." Deidara said.

"Well, anyway, let's head back." Sasori said and jumped down. Deidara glared down at him then jumped down himself. As the two began to walk away, someone had come out of the shadows. It was Suzume.

"What are you two doing here and who are you?" She snarled.

Sasori spoke first. "We're just passing through."

She looked dramatically down at her watch and looked back up, raising an eye-brow. "At 4:30 in the morning? Now, I thought I was the only one stupidest to get up this early." She lifted up an armed hand. "Now, what are you 2 doing here and who are you? Aren't you 2 of the group of weirdoes I saw yesterday at the McDonalds?"

_We are so busted! _Deidarathought.

**Back to Suzume p.o.v**

I growled at the two intruders. They were the two from McDonalds yesterday. Why were they in my tree? Don't know. Why are they stalling to tell me why they're here? Again, don't know.

"Well, we are ninjas just like you so we wanted to see what our competition is." The blonde said. I rolled my eyes and threw my sword at him. It cut his ear. He grimaced a little but his face hardened again. I grasped the wire and pulled back the weapon and it hit the redhead's arm.

"Who are you!?" I snarled again. I probably shouldn't have thrown my sword at them but stupid me I had to get them to say what I wanted. I knew I should've just pinned them down instead of hurting them. I know this because the redhead lunged at me. I fell onto my stomach as quick as I could but he still hit my head with what looked like a puppet.

"Danna!" The blonde yelled but instead of going to him he went to me. "Are you okay?"

"I just made your friend hit the wall and you're worried about me? Wow." I said and went over to the redhead who was named Sasori. I lifted him up and had him try to make him stand-up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I don't what I'm supposed to do when I'm interrogating someone. Can you stand?" I apologized.

"Yeah….." He moaned.

I lifted him onto my shoulder and passed him to the blonde. "I think you should take him home. What were you 2 doing here?"

"I'm not going to answer that. So, we'll see you around school, Soph."

"2 things. 1, I'm a senior. 2, what is your name? I guessed his was Sasori."

"Deidara. See ya." He said and walked away. Once they were out of sight and out of sight of the 50 meter diameter of the Byakugon, I went back to training. Neji came out and told me to shower and hop into his car.

I knew that day was going to be hell…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So can you find your classes okay?" My brother asked for what was like the 18th time.

"Neji, I'm 16, not 10.I think I can deal. Go to work. Go." I said. Truth be told, I wanted to go home. The school was filled with oh let's say DELINQUETS AND GANSTERS! I was terrified to be there. There were huddles of Sound ninja that constantly glared at me. Most of the guys stared at me with drool falling down from their mouths. I don't know why. I wasn't pretty. I was a stick with muscular arms and legs wearing a gray, plain t-shirt with a pair of jeans that had a sliver cresant moon on the thigh. My weapons pouch hung loosely around my waist and forehead protector was tied to around my forearm which now had two symbols on it: Konoha's leaf and Rain's rain.

"Wow. Have fun, kiddo." Neji said and ruffled my hair. He gave me a hug and left me. When he was gone, I transferred my wallet to my front right pocket and my cell phone to the left (Neji felt really bad about moving that he gave me one.). I looked down at my schedule. My first class was strategy and weaponry. I used the Byukugone to find the class. Once I found the class, I teleported there. I didn't care about the rules because I didn't want to be stopped by any gang members.

The room was huge and black. It had hangers for back-packs and weapons pouches along the back wall. It had a huge baize mat in the middle of the room's floor with chairs surrounding it. There was a white board in front wall.

"Wow." I said.

"Hello!?" A male voice yelled. I looked over to behind a stack of books where an orange haired head popped up. He had several piercings up and down his nose also with other piercings on his bear arms and eyebrows. Everyway he'd turn you'd probably have some sort of a piercing. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red lining and baggy, dark green pants. He was another guy from McDonalds.

"Hi. I'm the new student, Suzume Hyuuga." I said.

"Ah, yes! Hyuuga-chan, I am honored to have such a talented student in my class. I'm your teacher, Pein-sensei or Sama which ever you prefer. Welcome to Strategy class, senior class, Semester 2, quarter 2 1/2. How old are you?" Sensei had asked.

"16. I skipped almost of all my school years. I went from grade 6 to grade 8 in 3 months and 8 to 10 in a year. The rest it took a while because I was home-schooled by my military brother. Nice to meet you, Pein-sensei. Since I just moved here yesterday, I don't have a clue about the school system or anything to deal with here. Mind filling me in?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the blue-haired girl came from behind the books. She had an exotic flower in her hair and wore a white shirt and black jeans. Another person from yesterday. "She new? I'm Konan." She beamed. The girl seemed like she was on some sort of drug. Who could tell when everyone looked like they belonged to a gang of some sort.

"I'm Suzume Hyuuga." I extended my arm for a hand shake and she grabbed and yanked me into a hug. I tensioned. I never hugged anyone. Not even Nii-san. Not since I was the last person who hugged me was dad. I wished for her to release me. I couldn't stand being hugged. I couldn't stand being touched by anyone besides a certain few people.

She finally released me and glided next to Pein-sensei. "Nice to meet you." She beamed once more.

"Well, Kohnon, why don't you take your seat while explain the rules to Hyuuga-chan, okay?" He asked and Kohnon nodded and sat down. Then Sensei turned to me. "Everyday in here begins with a match that I pick. After that, we move onto the lesson. If we are behind what Konoha was teaching, tell me and I'll give you harder things to focus on. Anything goes for the match as long as it's strategic but there is a time limit; the match can only be 25 minutes long out of the 40 minute class. Tardiness? Not expectable, excused or not, I will give detention. Got it?" He told me.

"Got it." I said. "Is it okay to teleport to your next class? From what I saw outside, I really don't want to walk the halls."

"You'll have to stop by your locker sooner or later but that should be okay. Any more questions?"

"Not right now."

"Mind if I make you fight today?" He asked.

"None at all. Anything goes?"

"Yup."

"Great." I said and sat down next to Kohnon. The bell rang a minute later and everyone filed in. I saw Sasori and Deidara walking in with the guy who hit on me yesterday, Hidan, and a plant looking person. Like I said, this school belongs to freaks, delinquents and all-around savages.

"Okay, everyone. New student from Konoha, Hyuuga Suzume. And to welcome her in, Sasori verse her. Remember everything and anything goes. Lights on or off?" Pein-sensei asked.

"Off." I said before Sasori said anything. I was going to make him pay for this morning

Before the lights were turned out, I turned to the red head. He was half glaring, half begging. He apparently didn't want to fight me after what happened this morning. I laughed. Then he turned and glared at me. A single light glistened above us as we walked towards each other. We were only a few inches apart.

"I'm going to make you pay for this morning. You got me in trouble." I snapped whisperingly.

"And I'll make you pay for slamming me into the wall and cutting Deidara's ears."

"He deserved it like you did."

"BEGIN!" Pein yelled. I flipped backwards & Sasori slid back into a puppet form. I did some signs behind my back and the real me slid into the shadows above. That was one of my specialties; transformation.

So about ten minutes later, Sasori's beaten the crap out of my puppet; I found an opening and slid down as a shadow. Completely unaware of my presence, Sasori kept fighting my puppet. I regained form and place a kunai against his throat.

"Game over." I snarled. He cursed, but refused to relax. He pulled his arms around to grip me and flip me over his head. I laughed as he did so and pulled him down with me. Some American wrestling move I saw on T.V. "GAME OVER!"

"Not yet." He snarled and tried to flip me over again but I jabbed him in the stomach. Both his wooden one and real

"Suzume's the winner." Pein said and I stood up. I reached my hand down to help Sasori up and shake his hand. He just glared up at me and got up. I still held up my hand for him to shake. Sasori slapped it and sat down.

Pein went on with the lesson, not noticing the lack of sportsmanship. _No respect towards of others. _I made a mental note. I was making notes to tell Neji when I got I home. I wondered if I made enough faults in the school, I tell Neji and he'd take back to Konoha.


	6. 4: singing and getting caught

Chapter 4: Music and getting caught singing

Chapter 4: Music and getting caught singing

Disclaimer: I own no one or anything in these stories besides the plot, Suzume, and this song.

A/n: This song is titled "misunderstandings" and it means that things are misunderstood and she's the most misunderstood thing on the planet. It goes with the main meaning about this story.

After my first few classes, it was lunch. I was terrified what I'd find inside the food so I went to find the music room or at least one with a piano in it.

I found the music room. It looked like it has never been used. I wiped off the dust on the keys. Beautiful notes sounded. I also dusted off the piano seat and sat down. I reached into my bag and pulled out my sheet music. Music notes danced all over the paper. My fingers found the keys I needed and they began danced across the rest. The rhythm slow and soothing. Just what I needed to calm myself after the horrible morning I just had. I found the pitch in voice and began to sing:

"No body gets who I am

Everyone thinks I'm perfect

But I'm the one

The one

Who may get the perfect scores and seems to have the perfect life

But I'm misunderstood

I've got problems just like everyone else!

No one seems to get that

I'm not perfect!

I'm just like everyone else

I'm misunderstood"

**With the Akatsuki**

It's lunch and Pein was a tad mad that Deidara and Sasori got caught By Suzume. After Deidara and Sasori were scolded, they all went into separate directions. That way there was no suspicion none of them were in a gang together.

Deidara and Sasori went towards the Cafeteria but in order to do that they had to pass the old music room.

As they passed a beautiful, singing voice came to their ears. They instantly stopped.

"Who goes into the haunted music room?!" Deidara asked.

"I don't know let's go inside and see." Sasori said pulling out a video camera.

"Maybe it's that hot new girl, Suzume Hyuuga." Deidara said. Sasori turned, glared at him, punched him in the gut, turned on the camera and went inside.

"I'm seen as the perfect girl

The perfect match for any guy

But I'm not the perfect girl

I'm just a girl who wants to get through high school.

Sure I skipped a few grades but doesn't mean I'm super intelligent

Sure I have brains and talents but I just want to be normal.

I'm so misunderstood"

Deidara and Sasori watched (and taped) in amazement. Her fingers continued to dance for a few seconds after she stopped dancing. All of a sudden she stopped and turned to them. Sasori slammed the video camera shut and tensioned. Deidara's eyes grew large.

"What are two doing? Staking me?" She snapped. Before either of them answered, she looked away, got a horrified look and ran off.

"Did you get any of that on tape!?" Deidara asked. "Man, she's hot!"

"Yeah." Sasori said. He walked over to the scattered sheet music and picked it up. He glanced over the complicated notes of music on the sheet music. "And she's extremely smart. Look at this, man."

Deidara came over and looked over Sasori's shoulder at the sheet music. "SWEET! Beauty and brains!" He yelled.

Sasori looked over at Deidara. "Shut up." He snarled. Sasori put the sheet music into a manila folder and put it into his back-pack. Then he walked back into the hall. Sasori acted like he was continuing to go to the Café but he was really looking for Suzume. He didn't know why but Sasori felt bad for intruding in on her. This morning he hated her. Now he felt a bit sorry for her.

The rest of the day Sasori looked for Suzume but couldn't find her. Well, he knew where she lived. Maybe Sasori would drop by to give back her sheet music.


	7. 5: A new start?

Chapter 5: A new start

Chapter 5: A new start?

**With Suzume**

After my third run-in with Sasori, I ran to my next class. I ran to rest of classes also. I tried to avoid Sasori and Deidara. I don't even know why I was so embarrassed by that. I loved my music and voice. So why did I act like that? No freaking idea. When the final bell rang, I ran to car-lane to wait for Neji. When he pulled up, I didn't even wait for him to stop the car. I jumped in and he pulled away from the retched school.

"Do I even have to ask how your day went?" He asked.

"I hate it. Take me home!" I whinnied. I rarely whinnied but I got some right this time. "This school is full of druggies, gangs and Kami only knows what else!"

"I'm sorry, Suzume, but it's up to my job. If it was up to me, I would have kept us in Konoha." He said. Neji reached over and ruffled my hair. I smiled and fixed my hair. I looked into my back-pack and noticed something.

"Oh no!" I whispered to loud. My sheet music was gone.

"What?" Neji asked.

"My sheet music is gone. I must have left it this afternoon in the music room." I said. "TODAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!"

"You know better then to say that because karma's going to come and bite, Suzume." Neji said. "Want me to turn around?"

"Nah. No one goes in there so my music won't be found." I said. When we got home minutes later I went up to my room to unpack the rest of my boxes. Closer around six pm I decided to stop and went training. I pulled out some kunai, closed my eyes, and jumped into the air. My body went upside down. I was about to throw the kunai when Neji came out and yelled "Suzume! You have company!"

"What?!" I screamed, losing my concentration. I opened my eyes and I almost smashed my head into the dirt. Luckily, I turned my body and landed on my stomach.

"Suzume!" Neji yelled. Two sets of feet came towards me. I lost my sight for a few seconds but when it came back, I looked into the concerned faces of my brother and Sasori.

"Owww." I said. "Nothings broken! I'm fine! Let me up!" I stood up and stumbled a little. Sasori instantly tried to catch me in case I fell.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Neji said.

"Nii-san!" I screamed.

"He's your brother? He looks like your father!" Sasori exclaimed.

"He's 26 and I'm 16. We're ten years apart." I laughed but my guard instantly up. "Why are you here? To attack me again or to tell me you're going to put me on YouTube?"

"I came to return this. It looked kind of important." He said, pulling out a manila folder. Sasori pulled out it's contents and I realized it was my sheet music.

"My music!" I squealed. But when I reached for it but Sasori pulled it away. "Dude?!"

"I'll give it all back to you after you tell me why it's so important." He said.

"After you tell me why you guys were spying on me!" I snapped. We sat down on a log.

"We were told to. Our gang leader told us to spy on you and see if you'd be good enough to join." Sasori said, his eyes turned away. I was going to say something but he cut me off. "But I can see you don't want to join. I'm not stopping you. I don't want to be apart of it."

"Then why don't you just quit?" I asked. I don't know why but I was sucked into him. I couldn't pull away.

"The last guy who quit was found in a ditch a week later."

"Oh!" I said.

"Yeah but I'm going to lie and say you don't belong."

"Why?"

"Because I like you." He blurted out. Once he realized that he said that, Sasori covered his mouth.

Before he could say something, I did,

"I like you too." I blurted it out too but I meant to say it. I did like him. All except for the fact he tried to attack me this morning, Sasori was really cute, strong and really cool. And before Sasori could say some less, I did. "My mother was a great musician. She was an excellent pianist. Neji didn't have her talent but I do. It's the only thing I have of her."

"Oh. Two things: 1.) when did you realize you had this talent?"

"I was 4 and half. Mom had just passed and it was right before dad did.'

"I'm sorry about your losses."

"But Neji's an awesome guardian. What's you're second question?"

"It can wait." Sasori said.

After that, we talked for an hour. We couldn't stop talking. We discussed everything and almost anything.

Neji poked his head out of the back door. "Okay, love-birds, dinner's ready and you gotta leave."

"Alright, Neji-sensei." Sasori said.

"I'll walk you around." I said. I didn't want him to leave.

"Suzume, get in here quick. It's your favorite; steak ramen!" He said. I rolled my eyes. He was still buying my love. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Sasori." Sasori said.

Neji nodded and went back inside. Sasori and I went around the house, continuing to talk about "vampires verse werewolves; which is better?"

"Dream on! Vampires are so much better!" I said when we got to the front of the house. I saw his car was a big red, glittery truck. I wanted to comment but I didn't. "So, are you ever going to tell me what question number 2 is?"

"Yeah. 2.) You want to go on a second date?"

"What? When's our first?"

"I count this afternoon as number one. So is that 'what' a 'yes'?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah and second date would be awesome. But what about you're gang?"

"I've got a plan. We act like we hate each other during school and after school we'll secretly hang out or date." He said. Sasori was at least three inches taller then me. Our eyes were locked onto each other, faces only inches apart, bodies almost but pressed together.

"Sounds exciting." I said. Our faces closed in on each other. A spilt second later, our lips met. Somehow, my arms found their way around his neck and his arms found my waist. We kissed for several seconds then we broke apart. He went to his truck and I went to the door. We turned to face each other to look at each other for a second. I smiled and he smiled. Then I went inside the house and he went into his truck.

"Here's to a new start." I whispered to myself and then went into the kitchen for dinner.

A/n: well, whatcha think? REVIEW!


	8. 6: Monthes later

Chapter 6: later……

Chapter 6: later…….

**That night**

"_So, what did you and Sasori talk about?" Neji asked as I walked into the kitchen. He poured me a bowl of ramen and handed me chop-sticks_

"_Everything." I said, dreamily._

"_Did he ask you out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you said?"_

"_yes"_

"_YES!" he screamed. "Finally you say yes to someone when they ask you out! You must really like him."_

"_I do so don't mess it up. You almost killed Shikamaru when I brought him home!" I said, shoveling some noodles into my mouth._

"_Alright, alright. I won't get involved." Neji said, stuffing some food into his mouth._

"_Arigatou." I said and that was the end of the conversation. _

**The present: 6 months later**

After that, Sasori and I saw each other, after school, everyday. We had a date everyday. I didn't know how much I liked him. Tonight, our 6 month anniversary, Sasori had gotten the two of us into for Club Zoom in Mist. The club only allowed 21-year-olds but, somehow, he had managed to get us in.

We met in the middle of 2nd quarter, June 15th and it's now December 15th

The music was alternative rock. The walls were painted red, deep blue and black. The lights flashed to make the world seem to be in slow-motion. The stage and its D.j bounced like crazy. We stood near the entrance of the club. Sasori wore a black t-shirt that said something about Led Zeppelin, tight almost white blue jeans and convers. Against my will, I wore a red and black crop top, a black long skirt with chains all over, my hair pulled back into one of Sasori's bandanas and black chained high-heeled boots. My eye-liner and red metallic made my eyes pop.

"You are crazy, Sasori! What if someone sees us!?" I yelled over the pounding rock music. "If my brother finds out I'm here, I'm fried."

"Then let's have fun while we can." Sasori said placing his hands on my hips and caught my lips with his. As we continued to kiss, Sasori pushed me toward the dance floor. I smiled and pulled away. He smiled and twirled me around. We danced. Sasori's hands never left my hips and I never stopped moving. My grin never went away. I loved the feeling of being high without being so. I always felt high when I was around Sasori. I don't know why though.

Sasori was leaning into to kiss me when someone screamed "SASORI!"

I froze and turned away. It was Deidara. He came running toward Sasori. I looked Sasori and panicked. I ran to the back of the club. No body knew we were dating and to keep it that way, that meant me running away when any of his friends were around. Sasori was the only person at Katsu that I liked and wasn't afraid of. Everyone else (but a certain blonde) there freaked me out, including Konan.

"So, Suzume, we meet again." A snotty voice yelled behind me. I turned and saw Hidan, you know the one that hit on me in chapter 2. He was dressed in an orange suite-thing that belonged (and needed to stay) in the sixties. Hidan also wore this ritual thing around his wrist. I tried to stay far away from Him in my 4th hour Math.

"What do you want? No, I will not dance with you and I will not make out with you." I snarled. If there was anyone I hated more at Katsu it would be Hidan.

"It's one little dance. I won't kill you." He said. His voice curving like he was drunk. He leaned into me and I could smell Hidan's breath.

"Your breath is rancid. Tequila, is it?" I snarled again. As I walked away, I read him swear.

"You sure are one hard girl to impress, Hyuuga. You know that?" Deidara yelled as he came toward me.

"I thought you were with Sasori." I yelled. _He couldn't have seen me with Sasori. There was chance he could have seen me with Sasori! But what if he did? Oh, Sasori is going to be in trouble……_

"Why don't we go some where quiet?" He yelled and grabbed my hand. He pulled me away from the crowd and outside. I looked around and my eyes locked onto Sasori's glaring ones. Before I was yanked outside I mouthed out 'I'm sorry'. A millisecond before I was pulled out of the club, Sasori nodded sadly.

A/n: Alright! There chap 6. Hope you like. Chap 7 is where the story title is going to come up and it's going to be up soon!


	9. 7: High school drama

Chapter 7 High school Drama

Chapter 7 High school Drama

"Why did you pull me out here?" I asked. The club doors practically blocked and closed the hard rock music within the club. Deidara wore a white shirt that had come from _Tilly's_ and blue jeans. His hair looked it had been layered but it was still in it's usual style he wears everyday. I have to admit

"Ever since that day in McDonalds, I can't stop but wonder something." Deidara began, getting dangerously close. We were only inches apart. His breath smelled sober but that didn't mean he didn't have a shot or so.

"Wonder what?"

"This, un." His lips met mine. They were soft and tasted good. I didn't want to pull away. It felt so good but it felt wrong. I didn't want to but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry………I shouldn't have let you……I have a boyfriend………back in Konoha……..I'm sorry." I whimpered and ran to my black Monte Carlo (Sasori and I brought different cars so there would be no suspicion. Just like the Akatsuki didn't wear their cloaks anymore). I turned the ignition; tears fell, and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked over at the club doors and I noticed Sasori. He looked pissed. I shook my head and sped away.

I pulled my Green EnV out of pocket, wiped my tears away and called Neji. I never call unless something is wrong so by the end of the first ring, he picked up the phone.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Something happened. I don't want to talk about it. Is it okay if I drive to Konoha? I really need to talk to Shikamaru. It's super important." I said. All of it was true but it did have a tad bit of a lie in there. I hoped he didn't hear me lying through my teeth.

"_Sure. You have extra clothes in that expensive car and a charger for your phone?"_ I could tell Neji was worried.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow morning." I said and hung up. I checked the clock. 10:15. I growled and reluctantly called Shikamaru. After the seventh ring he picked up. I didn't even let him say anything. I hung up. The phone slipped from my fingers. I felt terrible. I really liked Sasori. How could I have let Deidara kiss me? I slammed my fore head into my steering wheel. The December air ripped at my hair, making it lash around like a dangerous weapon, and my arms. Then something occurred to me that made me pull to the shoulder and hyperventilate.

_I think I like Sasori so much………..so much that I think I'm in love…….._

**With Deidara and Sasori**

"Damn it!" Deidara screamed and punched the brick wall. His hand throbbed in agony but he didn't care right then.

Sasori came running out. "Where's Suzume?"

"She ran off right after I kissed her."

"You kissed her! I thought you were just going to ask her out!?" Sasori yelled and smacked him.

"Whatever! She ran off because of her secret boyfriend!" Deidara snapped, swinging his fist at Sasori, who had dodged. Then he stopped, like Deidara had figured out something. "You have a girlfriend you won't let me meet and she's got a secret boyfriend. That's no coincidence……..Suzume is the girl you've been dating, un!?"

Sasori took in a sharp breath. "Deidara, don't freak."

Deidara blew up like his art. "Don't freak!! You knew how much I liked her! You knew and yet you were 2 dating behind my back?! UN!?"

"Deidara, clam down. I returned her music to her that day and things just feel into play. Dei, I really, really, really like her. Fuck, I think I'm in love with Suzume." Sasori had a hard but in love expression on his face. Seeing and hearing that made Deidara flip. He threw several balls of exploding clay at his ex-best friend. Sasori tried to dodge but he got hit with most of them. One ball of clay got dangerously close to his eyes and exploded. Sasori had just barely managed to avoid the exploding ball, by falling backward, slamming himself into asphalt, when Pein and Konan walked over.

Pein wore the Akatsuki cloak, the sleeves scrunched up and zipped all the way down, revealing his plain black T, black jeans pulled low so you could see his black and pink heart boxers. Konan wore sexy red dress that was low-cut and knee-high boots.

"What the fuck are you 2 doing!?" Pein snarled. Sasori was on the pavement, face covered in gunpowder and Deidara had a crazed look on his face. "She's driving off and _you_ 2 are fighting!? Go after her! I'm tired of waiting for you 2 grab her! Once you two have tracked her down, take her down and hold her somewhere until the rest of us can get there."

"Once we have her, what do we do with her?" Sasori asked. He was worried that Pein would say "Whatever you want" or something along those lines. Sasori didn't want to hurt Suzume. Like he said before, Sasori may be in love with the girl. It's only been 2 months since they were dating but Sasori felt that she had completed his life. Just thinking about her made him smile. His mood always brightened when her name came up.

"I don't care! JUST GO GET HER!!" Pein yelled and stalked inside the club with Konan following.

Sasori turned to Deidara who still looked crazed. "The first one to get her first gets her heart." He snarled and ran to his baize Oldsmobile. Sasori ran to his own car, a red Toyota truck. He sped away, determined to get to his girl first. He picked up his phone, called her and spilled in his blu-tooth.

"Please, Suzume. If you love me like I love you then pick-up!" He screamed into the receiver. He urged her to answer. After the 10th ring, she picked it up, his heart pounded as she croaked a hello.

**With Suzume**

"Sasori!" I tried to sound excited but my voice croaked.

"They're after you. Pein just sent me and Deidara to capture you. We're racing to get you." Sasori yelled.

A sudden chill went down my spine and a reluctant, sharp intake of icy air. "What do I do, Sasori? I really don't be apart of a gang. I'm trying to get your ass out also. What do I do?" I sounded so frail.

"Calm down, Su. Everything is going to be all right. Do you remember where the 'puppet Sparrows home' is?" Sasori asked.

"Of course!" I beamed. That was where we hid at times. He named it after the both of us; the "puppet" for him and the "sparrow" for me. It was old shack we fixed up at the beginning of our relationship with wood, furniture, a bathroom, somehow a kitchen and a bedroom but it was also really small. Neither of us has been there for 2 months (unless it was to stock it up with food and other shit) but we used to hide there so many times. A few times we stayed over-night. Now we hang out at Sasori's apartment. He finally moved out of his parent's house and moved into the single bedroom apartment 2 months ago.

"Meet me there. I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay quiet, stay low and make sure no body is following you. Eat something also. I had restocked it with no-perishables a month ago but something small. I'll buy some McDonalds for us. I know what you eat, don't worry."

I sighed of relief. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

He took a sharp in take of air like that surprised him. "_You_ be careful. Remember, it's not just us who is after you and you're ability. The 'Oto-clan' has been stocking you ever since you've arrived here."

"I will." I said and hung up. I was still parked at the shoulder of the highway. I 's slammed on the accelerator and sped to the edge of Rain, where "Puppet Sparrow's home" was located. As I drove, began to remember what really sparked our relationship.

_Flashback……_

_I swung open my locker door and pushed my fifty-pound back-pack inside. I gathered my books, notebooks, ect. And I clumsily dropped everything onto my uncovered toes. _

_So, of course, I bend down and picked everything up……..and I noticed there was a red, folded piece of paper under my back-pack. _

_I pulled it out from under the load, stood back up, shoved everything that I just picked up onto the top shelf, and opened the paper. It looked like a letter. _

_I leaned against my locker door as I read the paper. It wasn't a letter but a poem. It read:_

_I've been watching you all this time_

_Staying very quiet._

_Acting like I hate you _

_Never thought you'd buy it._

_You don't know me_

_But I'd like you to_

_Because, though you may not see it,_

_I'm in love with you_

_Meet me tonight by the river_

_ -Silent lover._

_I was flattered. The thought that went through my head: What am I going to tell Neji when I have to leave? _

"_What's that!?" Konan screamed next to me. She always tries sneak behind me but I always could hear. I let her read over my shoulder for a minute._

_I smirked because I knew who it was. We were going out for a few weeks. My heart fluttered. "Nothing." I say dreamily. I slide the poem into my pocket, grabbed my books, slammed my locker door and headed to math. I passed Sasori and patted my pocket. He smiled but it fades quickly because he was with his gang. His gang that was lead by my first hour class but that didn't stop us. I couldn't stop smiling until I went to Math classroom where Hidan was waving for me to sit next to him. I took a slow intake air and sat very far from him._

_End of flashback_

I smiled as I turned off my head lights and activated my Byakugon to see. The river came into view. The river where Sasori and I shared our first kiss. I stomped on the accelerator. I needed to hide. I pressed hard on the brakes and glided out of my nice car. I looked around with the Byakugon to see if anyone was around. When I knew no one was, I did my famous shadow jutsu. When I arrived at the 'house', I turned back into me and ran inside. I locked the door and turned on the lights. I once was so strong and now I can't even stand to be alone.

I looked around to see it was dirty, dusty, and desperately needed to be clean. I sighed, changed into pants and cleaned the entire place. While putting the sheets on the bed, I began to think about my last conversation with Sasori.

'_I wonder why he didn't say it back. I thought we were great. Maybe he isn't ready say it yet. That's it. He just isn't ready. Either he isn't ready or I'm a total idiot and I'm just a thing to him. His longest thing. Of course he doesn't love me. He's in a gang that's trying to control the world! Why would he love me the way I love him. No, that isn't true. ' _I thought. I sighed and went back into the kitchen to grab a small snack. I stuffed several crackers in to my mouth. But the same negative thoughts gnawed the back of head where I had attempted to put them. The thoughts gnawed there like rats were chewing back there. They gnawed and crawled back to the front of my mind until it was all that I was thinking. When my cell phone rang I jumped ten-feet into the air. I shook out the thoughts and answered.

"Yeah?"

"_You called. Are you alright? I answered but you hung up. You don't do that unless something wrong?"_ Shikamaru's voice yelled.

"I'm fine. Something happed. Don't want to talk about it. And everything is fine now. By the way, I'm at your place if Nii-san calls."

"_Girl, you became frail when you left here. Maybe you should move back here. My parents and I will be happy to have you. I want the old, confident, brave Suzume. That I'm-not- able -meet-boyfriend of yours has spoiled your ass!"_

"We've talked about this. I can't come back to Konoha until Neji has to be relocated back. And he has not spoiled me! I'm still my brave, confident, the toughest piece of ass you can find, old self."

"_And that's what I love about you. If I wasn't gay, I would have stolen you away from your boyfriend a long time go."_

Shikamaru has been confused for awhile now and he doesn't have cell phone. "So, you're finally out? That's great!" I was thrilled he went down the 'circle' path, as I called it. I could hear Sasori's big bulky truck come up to the park spot several miles away.

"_Yeah and, get this, someone asked me out."_

"Sweet but I have to go. The bf is coming up with junk food. Come visit next week and I'll let you meet him."

"_Suzume, you're the best friend a gay guy can ask for. I'll ask if I can borrow the car. Talk later?"_

"Yeah. I know. Bye. " I said and hung up as Sasori came through the small shed door. Mt mood went from freaked and pissed to energetic.

"You cleaned up?"

"I got bored. Food!" I said and lunged for the McDonalds bag. I was staving but he pulled the bag away. "Food." I said, kid-like.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Shikamaru! Now give me the junk that'll destroy my liver!" He gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and showed him the call history. When he took my phone out of my hand I snatched the food.

"Hey!" Sasori said and closed my EnV and pocketed it. He wrapped his arms around my chest. I shoveled food into my mouth. When I finished my burger I looked up.

"What's wrong?" I said, sounding like a little kid.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Sasori said and released me to go to the kitchen.

I wiped my mouth, swished some coke into my mouth and went into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his waist. My eyes closed as I leaned against his back. "Whatcha thinking about?"

He turned around to face me. My arms remained around his waist. Sasori placed his hands on the back of my neck. His hands were sweaty, like he was nervous about something. I inhaled his axe as he spoke. "You're all I think about." Pause. I got nervous. My heart began pound in my ears.

"Did you mean what you said? Before we hung up. Did you mean it?"

My heart stopped. "You really have to ask that? Sasori, you're all I want to think about. Of course I love you."

A smile came across his face. Sasori's lips came half an inch to my lips, hovering. His breath tickled my nose. _'What is he waiting for?'_

"I love you too." He whispered. A smile came across my own face, tilted my head, and parted my lips and Sasori's mouth met mine.

A/N: Alright guys! Here it is. Sorry it's been awhile. Internents been down and I had to change a lot about the story so it can make more sense. Sorry the rating had to go up. The next chapter is going to be a reason.


	10. 8: Ready?

Chapter 8 Ready

Chapter 8 Ready?

Sasori lifted me up. I wrapped my thin legs around his waist, my arms finding his neck. His arms had pressed themselves against my back. I pressed my forehead to his and smiled. I knew where this was heading. He did too.

"You sure, Suzume? Are you really, absolutely sure about this?" Sasori asked.

"I love you, Sasori. I want to be only yours for the rest of my life. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm with you, everything will turn out alright." I whispered, my eyes closing. I meant what I said.

"I don't have condom."

"Who cares?"

"Wouldn't your family get pissed off about you getting pregnant?"

"My uncle is an ass but Neji loves you. Like I said, everything will turn out alright, as long as I'm with you, Sasori."

I could hear his lips pull into his famous smile that won my heart so many months ago. He tore his bandana off my head that I was wearing to party in. My heart pounded in my ears once more. Adrenaline pumped through my veins with excitement and the rush.

Sasori's hand lifted my tank top off my body and threw it across the kitchen. His lips reunited with mine. This time, my lips slid down his cheek, his chin to his neck. I pulled back and took off his shirt. As I went back to kissing his neck, Sasori walked us to the bedroom. As he eased me down to the bed, he unhooked my bra and slid it off. His lips traveled down my body. He took off my shoes and pants. I unhooked his jeans and slid them off him.

The rest of the night as a total blur to me. Not the pass out kind of blur. No. it was more like you drank too much and you couldn't remember a thing the next morning.

I woke up by the sunlight shinning through the window we made. My eyes adjusted to the early morning sun and lifted myself up using my arms. My bare body was tangled around the white sheets. That was when I realized I was alone in the room. I untangled myself from the sheets, pulled on a black bathrobe that I and Sasori shared on occasion and ran out the room. My McDonalds bag still remained on the table. The shed was entirely empty. I looked around for a note. There was one on the cabinet. I sighed of relief and went over to it.

_Suzume,_

_Last night was amazing. I love you sooooo much! I woke up early and heard something outside. Pein's spies were everywhere. Pein knows about the "Puppet Sparrows home" now. I lead them away but that won't keep them. Get out quick. Neji called around 6 on your cell saying that your uncle has called a meeting today around 4. Once you read this, leave the "home". I'll meet you in Konoha. I love you, Suzume. Be safe._

_Love, Sasori._

Pounding began on the living room wall.

"DAMNITT!" I screamed and raced to my clothes. I quickly changed into Sasori's jeans and pulled on my tank top. I ran to my car at top speed, climbed inside, started the engine, slammed it into reverse and smashed my foot on the accelerator. Once I had straightened out the Monte, I slipped it into drive and smashed my foot onto the accelerator. A rain ninja raced after my car on foot. He stopped after a few minutes.

I didn't let me foot off the accelerator until I was a third to Konoha, almost out of gas and no one had followed me. I pulled into a gas station. As my car refueled, I made sure there weren't any jutsus on my car. None were. I paid and drove at a normal speed to Konoha.

A/N: well, guys, Whatcha think?? Let me know Whatcha think and I need ideas about the next chapter.


	11. 9: My mission

Chapter 9. Hello. Good bye. I'm in deep hell

Once I arrived in Konoha, around 2:30, I drove to Shikamaru's. I grabbed my extra clothes from the backseat. I dashed out as a shadow and into their apartment. Once I was safe in Shikamaru's room, I reformed myself. I collapsed on his bed, burying my face into his nicely put together sheets and blankets.

"Do you ever sleep?" He asked from his desk. His hair was in his usual spiky ponytail. A small, thin line of hair had formed over his lip. Shikamaru had his chunin vest on, his usual green and green attire and his headband was tied to his left fore-arm.

"I had good reason to not to last night. Can I change in your bathroom? Although they are comfortable, I prefer to not remain in Sasori's jeans." I asked, pushing myself up. "You're bed smells like cigarette smoke. Why?"

Silence………………

"Asuma is dead." He said, quietly.

"What?! When?" I asked, sitting up.

"Last night some white haired guy, 18 to 20, and a guy wearing a mask and hoodie came here. They were looking for something……….." He said. Then he looked at me. "Or someone. Asuma-sensei was at the front of the gate, at his post and fended them off put they came back when his guard down and the white-haired one killed him with his 3 prong scythe……………They were after you weren't they?"

"Yeah. Hidan is the one who killed him and the other was Kakuzu. They must have tapped into my phone. They wouldn't have came here if I had never had called you." I replied, feeling incredibly bad. Calling Shikamaru was a mistake. I walked over to the bathroom and changed into black, skin-tight shorts that had blue tassels from my waist and a half tight half loose long sleeve shirt (the sleeves are super loose but the torso part was skintight). I tied my hair back into a bun and walked out. When I came out, Shikamaru was smoking.

"My favorite teacher………my mentor………..dead." He whispered between drags. Asuma was his second father and they spent a lot of time with each other. I liked him a lot too. He and Kakashi were my favorite teachers when I went to Hoshi. I sat down next to Shikamaru and took the cigarette from him. I took a long drag out of it myself and passed it back. We passed 3 cigarettes and tears between the two of us for an hour and a half. That was how we dealt with the pain of it. We copied what Asuma did when he wasn't teaching or with Kurenai.

"When's the memorial service?" I finally asked, taking a large drag and passing it back to him.

"Next week."

"I'll be there. How's Kurenai?"

"Pregnant with a son who will be my apprentice."

"You'll be his teacher and I'll assistant teacher. Call me whenever and I'll come running." I said. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I will."

"I want to know who asked you out." I asked, remembering last night's conversation.

"You aren't going to believe me." Shikamaru stated. "Guess."

"Sasuke?"

"Not even a chance. He still has a major crush on you."

"Choji."

"No, he's dating Ino."

"I'm out of guesses."

"Give up?"

"Yup."

"Naruto."

"Say what?! Uzamaki asked you on a date!? When did he go down the swirl path?!" I asked. Naruto and Sakura have been dating since 8th grade and they were sophomores.

"They broke up and he's bi. Naruto's mostly straight, for he also likes Hinata, but he said he has had this major crush on me." Shikamaru took several drags and then passed me the cig.

"Interesting." I stated and took the last drag of the smoke and threw it in the cup of water across the room. We didn't care if Shikaku Nara-san came up and saw us. Hell he'd join us but it was Nara-chan came up, we'd be dead. "Wait, Naruto likes Hinata-chan?"

"Yep but he likes me more." Shikamaru gave me kiddy smile. I laughed at my friend. But my laughter stopped when we heard footsteps come towards us. We sprayed Febreeze over everything. Then I pulled out a cucumber melon body spray and sprayed on myself and Shikamaru sprayed some AXE on himself.

Nara-chan came in. "Suzume, a very sweet, red head guy is here. He said he was your boyfriend. I thought Shikamaru was your boyfriend." She said and winked.

"Mom, I'm gay. Enough." Shikamaru snapped at his mother and then turned to me. "Isn't Sasori red-haired?"

"Yep!" I smiled and jumped off Shikamaru's bed. I ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Sasori!" I called as I ran with Shikamaru on my heels. I ran right into Sasori's arms.

"I'm so glad you got out of there. How was your night?" He asked, gently stroking my hair, kissing my cheek. I giggled and said it wonderful then turned back to my best friend and his parents.

"Sasori, this Shikamaru, Shikaku and Nara-chan. A.K.A, my extended family." I said, stepping between Shikamaru and Shikaku, placing my arms around their shoulders. "How long have we known each other, Deer boy?"

"Oh, say, since we were in diapers, lavender." Shikamaru said, saying my old nickname.

"Wow." Sasori said. "Your family meet is in ten minutes and your going to where that?" He asked. Sasori was wearing a suit.

"Sasori, I've told you this before, but my family will break out into fights against each other. Last year, I made a comment one of my uncle's swords and I ended up wih 20 stitches. You may want to change, Hun." I said, laughing. Then an idea came to mind. "We'll take your car, Sasori." I said.

"Sparrow, what's going through that twisted mind of yours?" Sasori asked, kissing my forehead. I heard Nara-chan put her hand over her heart and go "Awwww,"

"It's something possibly disastrous for us both but it'll help with both of our problems." I snickered at my plan.

"How disastrous?" Shikamaru and Sasori asked. Shikamaru yawned but I knew he'd join me. Sasori looked puzzled and had the expression that told me "I love you but if this comes to death, see ya!"

"It's killing 3 birds with one stone, Sasori. I'll explain after you change, sweetheart." I said. I turned to Shikamaru. "Ready for a mission, deer boy?"

a/n: okay my adoring fans. Give me any feedback. REVIEW!


	12. 10: War between family

_a/n: sorry, my fans, that I haven't updated in forever. High school has been chaotic for me but at least it's been giving me some ideas for this story._

Chapter 10

Sasori came back down the stairs in seconds after I mentioned that my plan included the Akatsuki. He wore his cloak, collar cropped up, a fish-net undershirt and long pants. We all climbed into Sasori's truck. Shikamaru got into the back, even though there was room next to me in the front since I sat in the middle.

"So what's your plan, Suzume?" Sasori asked.

"First we'll go to my family thing and see what's going on. Then my uncle will get to meet you. I know for sure he won't like you because, well, he hates Nii-san and I anyway. Then, once he gets all pissed off, it's bound to piss someone else off and start up another family fight. Then all four of us will go find Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara. I know they're hiding in the city or at least outside it. They knew I'd come here and Asuma-sensei paid my price. I can't let them get me or anyone else in my homeland. We have to get to them and fast." I said, anger boiling within me as I fought back the tears. It was my entire fault that Asuma is dead.

"Revenge isn't a good answer, Suzume." Sasori's voice half warned. I leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I know but right now, it's the only one we have." I whispered into his side and buried my face within. "Let me know when we arrive at the compound."

I felt myself drift to sleep into Sasori's side. The two of them must have thought I fell asleep because they began a conversation about me. I hate it when people start talking about me when I was around them.

"Has she always felt this guilty when something goes bad?" Sasori asked.

"If something goes wrong, she instantly blames herself. She feels like she should take on any reasonability of anything bad that happened on the mission. She always put her team over herself. Last mission she went on for Konoha, it was just her, Sasuke Uchiha, me, her cousin, Hinata, Choji and Naruto. Sasuke said he'd take the position of leader but the Hokage chose Suzume because she is the first Hyuuga to accomplish multiple uses for the Byakugon at the age of ten. She technically could have finished high school by now. So could have I but we decided to stick together." Shikamaru brought up my last mission. The one that went terribly wrong but we still succeeded in. "But our last mission, Choji and Hinata got into some trouble. Choji got injured and Hinata got captured. Suzume instantly went into what I call 'Sergeant Mode.' That's when she takes charge, like a leader, splits from the team to go rescue whoever's in trouble when one of team members is hurt or can't go on and completes the mission herself."

"She's done that a few times. I hate it when she does." Sasori said, squeezing my body into his. "She can take of herself but I wish she'd rely on me more. So, Suzume's always been this way? Ever since you two were little?"

"Oh yeah! Have you ever seen her furious?" Shikamaru asked. "Turn right here."

I felt the car shift to the left as Sasori turned right. "I don't believe I have. Do I want to know how she's like when she's pissed?"

"Sasori, for her, there's a difference between pissed and furious. You don't ever want to see her furious!" Shikamaru said. "Pull up to the big gate."

I sat up as we pulled to a stop. I pretended to yawn and stretch. "You might as well, put it in park and lock it up. We aren't going to be here long." I said. Shikamaru got out but Sasori and I stayed a little longer.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"How'd you guess?" I said, scooting towards him.

"Because you like to snuggle into the wall or into a body when you sleep." Sasori pulled me into his body, pressing my back into his body and placing his arms around me in a protective circle. "Like this."

"Did you stay awake to watch me sleep last night, Sasori?" I asked, looking up at him. "Or have you been staying awake to watch me sleep each time we've stayed the night with each other?"

"Yes. You're so adorable when you sleep, by the way." Sasori said, pressing his forehead into mine. I then arched my neck to look more up into his beautiful eyes. He leaned in and kissed my neck, hungrily, like a vampire would before biting down for his meal. My eyes fluttered closed, feeling his ecstasy spell working. I let out a gasp as he bit down on my neck, with gentle care. This was the first time he's ever bitten my neck. The slight pain was a pleasure to my system, relaxing my body in his arms entirely. I felt breathless and weightless in his arms. When Sasori let go, I didn't want him to stop.

"What was that for? And why haven't done that before?" I asked, still breathless.

"I love you, Suzume. Do I need a reason?" Sasori smirked.

"I love you too." I said. "We may want to get out of the car, my puppet man."

"I'd follow you anywhere, my sparrow." His grin grew. Sasori grasped my hand and we slid out of the truck. We walked out holding hands onto the compound. Neji came bounding over to us.

"Do you have a death wish, Suzume?" He asked, his voice sounding of concern and irradiance. "Hi Sasori, Shikamaru."

"Neji, Asuma-sensei's dead because of a member of Sasori's 'club' and it was also my fault." I told him. When I ever I brought up Sasori's gang, I quote it as a club. "I have a plan to slip out of here and get revenge for his unnecessary death."

I felt Sasori's arm encircle around my waist. Then my ears picked up the pride stride of one who thought he was high and mighty coming towards us from behind me. I turned around to face my uncle.

"Uncle-sama." I said, expressionless. Sasori pulled me furtherer into him as my uncle glared at us. Shikamaru stood on my other side. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Neji, I thought Suzume was coming, not this piece trash hanging over a gang member from the country of Rain?" My uncle said.

"Fighting words, Uncle." I replied. "Sasori, this is my uncle. Uncle, this is my boyfriend."

"You know the rules, Suzume." Neji warned. By now, everyone has gathered around us.

"Plan in commence." I whispered. Then louder I replied, "Of course I know the rules but I choose to follow a different set of rules. Do you know what set of rules I mean, Uncle?"

"I do not. Why don't you fill me in?" My uncle asked. I smirked at his reply.

"Byakugon battle rules. I challenge you to a Byakugon battle!" I said. The crowd of my clan gasped at my bold words. I continued. "I have studied every single way of ninja and our families' ways of fighting. I've trained myself to be a fierce warrior. If you decline then you'll be shown as a coward! Am I right?"

Heads nodded in our crowd but their expressions were a mixture of terror and fear. My uncle looked shocked at my proposal. I looked to my brother who knew what I was up against. He looked scared. Sasori looked astonished. Shikamaru looked worried.

"I accept your challenge, Suzume Hyuuga." My uncle said.

"Let's make this interesting, uncle. I win, Neji become the new head of the family. I lose, you disown me. Fair?" I said.

"SUZUME!" Neji yelled. "I thought you had a plan!"

"I do. This is part one." I said. "Well, accept?"

"I, once again, accept." He said. "When will this all happen?"

"Right now." I said. "In the main training grounds."

"Very well." He said. Uncle walked past me to the main training ground. My brother, Sasori, Shikamaru and Hinata circled around me.

"Suzume, what is going through your thick skull!? You know your uncle and his fighting style." Shikamaru said.

"I know his weak spot." I stated. "His pride blinds him."

"Sparrow, don't get hurt. Be very careful, my girl." Sasori said. I buried my face into his chest. I nodded, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Suzume, please don't do this." Neji said.

"I have to. It's time someone puts our uncle in his rightful place. I'm going to be that person. I'm only other one who can. I will win and you will be head of the family, like you should be." I said, coming out of Sasori's embrace. I placed my hand on Neji's shoulder.

"you will be a great warrior in this battle, Suzume. I want my father out of the leader position. Do great." Hinata said, her voice sounded confident. I gave her a hug. I turned to Sasori again. He pulled me into his arms. I looked into his eyes. His lips touched mine. Electric. I didn't want to pull away but then he pulled away. He gently kissed my forehead, which was his way of telling to be careful. Nodding in response, I pulled out my long blades and headed to the training ground where my battle was to begin.

A/n: okay guys. Let me know if you like it. Things are definitely maturing and heating up with Suzume and Sasori, aren't they? But what is going through her head? Fighting her uncle?! insane


	13. 11: FIGHT!

We stood in the ice cold blowing winds, 30 feet between us. Neji was our referee.

"You both know the rules. Byakugon chakra usage only. First one to burn out wins. Anything else goes. Are both of you ready?" Neji said, eyeing the two of us.

"Ready." I said, swinging my blades in circles around. My muscles loosened with every swing. I took in a deep breath. I felt my Byakugon flare. _His weak point in his offense is very small but if I hit it numerous times with type 3 usage then I should be able to win. Hitting his pride will be easy target. But it's going to be tricky. Just do your normal tactics, Suzume._

"Ready." My uncle answered. He had his Byakugon ready.

"Begin!" Neji called. My uncle launched at me, trying surprise me because he's only defense until he needs to be offense. He swung right, left, low, high and left, trying to hit my chakra points. I dodged, attacking his mid-section with every dodge. We repeated the routine for several minutes. I growled as he tried hitting my chest. I kicked him chest, knocking him back to his staring point. Part 2 in commences. We were at it for several minutes, repeating the same routine for 20 minutes. He was doubled-over, breathless. I was just breathless. _I'm weakening him. My plan's working._

"You're pretty pathetic, Uncle." I said, still swinging my swords. "Fighting a girl, brave. But losing to one is pathetic. I know more ways of fighting then you do and I'm 16. So are you just reduced to fighting teenage girls because you're so weak?" A smirk formed on my lips as the expression on my uncle's face turned sour and the crowd whispered. Their surprise by my boldness amazed them. The only 2 who weren't shocked by me were Sasori and Neji. I looked at them for a split second, to catch their smiles.

"Why you!?" He launched at me. I surged my chakra into my arm and felt heat raise through my arm. Once he was almost on top of me I threw my arm into the left side of his chest, where the center of his heart. Uncle screamed in pain as I pushed him back. It took him out. He was burned out. It took him several moments to sit up that he had to have some of the family had to help him up. He stumbled up to me, glaring at me and screamed, "You Cheated!"

"I'm above cheating, uncle. I used Byakugon use number 3: burn out as I call it. If I push my chakra into my arm, and great speed, it heats up and shows itself. It looks like fire, doesn't it? If I hit a certain weak spot, it burns out the chakra of the opponent and reduces any future chakra use. In this case, Uncle, your weak spot is the area where the heart is. You lose. Neji is the new head of the family unless Hinata wants to the position" I explained. We turned to my brother and my cousin. Hinata shook her head and Neji still looked astonished. "Neji is now the head of the family!"

"You bitch! No matter how strong or intelligent you are, Suzume, you are going to end up dead. You are going to die like the slut you are!" My uncle snarled. "You're just like my ignorant brother and like his whore wife!"

I gasped at his words. Tears threatened my eyes. Sasori came toward me, placing his arm around my waist. "And ridicule Suzume or myself again; prepare to meet my foot in your face! I love this girl with all my heart and she loves me."

A smile came to my face. Sasori and I, with Shikamaru tailing behind us, hand in hand. Once we were several feet away, away from their ears, was when spoken again. "I love you, Sasori. No matter what, I always will." I said. Sasori gripped my hand tighter. I looked up at him and a smile was on his face.

"So what's next, Strong one?" Shikamaru joked.

"We find Hidan and Kakuzu." I said.


	14. 12: surveillance sucks & cemetery visit

Chapter 12 surveillance sucks and cemetery visit.

I crept onto the roof of a random shop with nothing to illuminate where I was going and where I was searching. We've massively lost time since it was late

afternoon when I fought my uncle and its now near midnight. I growled in annoyance.

"_Suzume, keep your cool_." Shikamaru grumbled into the headset. I growled at him.

"_Sparrow_." Sasori said in a warning tone. Puppet was surveying the north to southeast part of the city which is most forestry. Shikamaru took from southeast to southwest which was mostly the school and the training grounds. I took the rest which was residencies and shops. This job was too big for three people though and it was tir4ing me and the boys out big time. We were all a little antsy.

"Puppet." I whined. I was beyond annoyed. I wanted these dead or at least permanently dead. "You two have anything?"

"_Nope_."

"_Nothing_"

I growled again. My eyes were dry and irritating me from the surveillance in the dark. My body was sore. The fight with my uncle wore me out big time. My body was for sure facing fatigue. Part of me wanted the boys to find the zombies but I wanted them dead more. I stood up and gazed around me.

"_You got anything, Sparrow?_" Puppet asked.

"No." I groaned. "It's getting really late guys. We should head in. We look for them in the morning." I really hated backing away from things but all three of us were dead tired.

"_Yeah, we'll regroup with some more people and start up again early morning_." Shikamaru said. "_Meet you two back at my house_. _Shika out." _His radio connection went dead.

"_You doing okay, Sparrow?" _Sasori asked. "_You need me to find you and carry you home?_" He made it sound like a joke but I knew he was serious.

"Nah, I'm okay." I said.

"_You sure?"_ He asked, now being serious.

"I love you. I'll see you back at the house." I said, turning off my headset. I knew that probably pissed him off but I wanted to do something by myself. Visit my father.

I ran all the way to the cemetery. I fell over on top of his grave onto my knees. "Hi, dad." I said. Naturally, there was no response but I keep talking to him. I use to come all the time before high school but then I came once a week. Neji barely came before. "It's been awhile huh? Well, a lot has happened. Neji and I moved to Rain for his job. That's why I haven't been around for a long time." The wind howled while I paused.

I continued. "My new school was full of gangsters and weirdoes that I was kinda felt really out of place there. At first I didn't know anyone and one of my male teachers was overly friendly my first day. But then I met some kids that were really friendly. So, really weirded out by them, I ran to find a music room. While I was playing this red head came and scared me to run out of the room. No one still knows about my music really. As I found out later that day, I left my music there." I continued telling him about the day Sasori and started being together and everything that happened. It was like an hour later, that I stopped talking. "Well, I gotta go, dad. Sasori will be getting worried about me soon so I should get back to him. You'd like him too. Well, good night, I'll come back soon."

I stood up went smack dab into something that wasn't a tree. I fell back onto my dad's grave. I looked up at who I ran into, hopeful it was Sasori but no, it wasn't. I looked up at the zombies of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Hello, Suzume." Kakuzu said. An evil look was on his face, like he had something evil planned.

"Long time, no see." Hidan snarled at me. He looked like he hated me.

My eyes grew wide in fear. First time I felt fear for myself. I tried to run away but Hidan grabbed my arms and yanked me back. "Not so fast. We have a plan for you with Akatsuki but, first, we're going to have some fun." He said and I knew exactly what he meant. I started to scream.

A/u dun-dun-dun! ENJOY!


	15. 13: How do you avoid getting raped?

Chapter 13: how do you avoid getting raped?

I screamed a string of curses as Hidan and Kakuzu dragged me towards the old cemetery shed. I thrashed around and tried to fight my way free but it wasn't working. They continually told me to shut up, quit squirming and other commands but my goal was to get away. My hair came undone from it's bun from my thrashing around. Most of the blue tassels on the waist of my shorts were destroyed. I realized I was heading towards something traumatic and I was so dirty. Sasori crossed my mind painfully. I started to cry when I saw an image of his face. _Why didn't let him come with me? God I was such an idiot! _Tears fell excessively from my eyes when I heard Kakuzu open the shed door and Hidan threw me in. As I tried to stand up, Hidan got on top of me. He ripped apart my radio. No communication. No way to get help. I was done-for

"See? If you had gone out with me instead of Sasori, I wouldn't have to do anything like this. Kakuzu, close the door and keep watch." Hidan snarled. I heard the door close.

"Get off me!" I snapped, trying to get him off me. I kicked and squirmed and punched and other things to get him off me. But Hidan was taller then me and bigger then me. I stood no chance while he on top of me. He tripped off my shorts to push them to my ankles and tried for my underwear. _Oh my god! This is it…..he's really going…….. to rape me….._ I was crying full on now. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt him kiss my bikini line. Even though I was fighting I knew he was going to get what he wanted.Hidan said something hugely disgusting as he tried to take off his pants.

Sasori paced back and forth in Shikamaru's living room.

"Sasori, she's probably visiting her dad. Just relax." Shikamaru said. Sasori snapped his attention to the lazy ninja. Shikamaru was lying on the couch.

"Has she ever been this long?!" Sasori was in a panic. He continued to pace. He knew better. If she just cut him off, she was either doing something Sasori didn't want her to do or she was in trouble and didn't want him to help.

Sasori made the decision. He grabbed his Akatsuki jacket and went to his weapons pouch. "I'm going to go and find her. Something is wrong. I know it." Sasori said as he strapped the pouch to his waist.

Shikamaru sighed and got up. "I guess I'll go with you. I'm worried about her too."

"So," Sasori said after a small pause.

"So," Shikamaru repeated. "Let's go find her."

"Lead the way." Sasori said. He was starting to be good friends with Shikamaru but he was more worried about his girl.

The one was going to propose to soon. As they ran out of the room into the darkness, Sasori clutched the engagement ring box.

Screaming did nothing. Fighting did nothing. I was defenseless. I was done for. Hidan was going to get what he wanted, weather he was going to get it with me fighting the entire way or otherwise. I tried one last time to kick his nuts but he finally pinned me down fully. I screamed as he got his pants and boxers off. I screamed for help but no one could hear. Hidan covered my mouth with his hand and then went back to kissing my bikini line. This time he went lower. _WAY_ lower. I tried biting his hand and kicking some more but it was no use.

Before Hidan could enter me with his tongue or anything else of his could, a huge banging sound hit the shed. "What the-! Kakuzu knock it off!" Hidan said forgetting me for a moment. As he went over to the door to open it, I took advantage. I pulled up my shorts as quietly as I could and stood up but I stepped on something and he turned back around and saw me.

"You bitch!" Hidan's face was distorted with anger. He lunged at me and I tried (and failed) to jump over him but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. I landed in the doorway. I put my hands into the ground to try and crawl my way to safety but Hidan had my ankles. He tugged real hard on my ankles. I got the strength to kick him in the face. I got up to my feet and began to run. I tried pushing chakra into my feet but I seemed to have none left. I cursed at myself for my stupidity. I kept running knowing Hidan was on my heels but I didn't look back.

Hidan trampled me. "Not so fast, my dear. I will have you. You _will _be _mine_!" He snarled on top of me. He kissed the back of my neck and I could feel his dick on my ass. I snapped.

"Go to hell." I snarled. "You can't get it any other way so u gotta get it from force? You're pathetic."

Before he said anything derogatory, a yell of anger came through the stifling air. Hidan lifted his somewhat to look up, completely forgetting he was on top of me with intent of rape. I lifted my leg with all force I had left between his legs. He fell backwards in pain and I took a dash. I stumbled a little to getting running (mostly cause I was losing my shorts) but then I went full speed. I managed to get about twenty or so feet away. I looked back this time to see if Hidan was coming. Looking back once though I ran into someone. Fearfully I turned slowly, hoping it wasn't Kakuzu but surely it was. I struggled to get out of his grip. He said something but it was cut off. Literally cut off. Like his head was cut off. Kakuzu's body went limp and fell to the ground. I stood stunned for a moment, just staring at Kakuzu's body then my head snapped up, ready to fight even though I was tired.

"Sparrow?" a voice asked. Only one person called me that. And man, I was happy to hear that voice.

'Sasori!" I yelled and I ran into his arms. I was dirty, my hair was a mess and I was well aware that I lost my shorts some where while I was running but I really didn't care. I was just happy that I was safe in his arms. He wrapped himself around me.

"Shika! I found her!" Sasori yelled. Then he turned back to me. "You look like hell froze over."

"I feel like it." I said, now feeling all exhaustion of the day on me. I've had one tiring day….and it wasn't over yet. "Sasori, Hidan's still alive and he isn't going to be happy…..I kinda kicked him in the nuts to get away."

Sasori's expression changed instantly and acted quickly. He lifted me into his arms and ran towards Shikamaru. "Hidan's still around. We have to be careful but we absolutely have to get Suzume out of here."

"Right! So what's the plan?" I knew what Sasori's plan was even before Shikamaru asked. Sasori was going to kill Hidan for his intent to rape me. He was going to want revenge.

"Sasori, no! I know what you're thinking and don't!" I screamed. I was seriously leaving losing my voice. We'll kill him later but right now, _we_ need to get out of here. And plus, even if you were going to go through with this, how are you going to fight with me clinging to you and not letting go?"

Sasori looked at me hard, like he was going to do it weather or not of my protest but I pleaded, "Please. I need to be with you right now. In your arms, it's the one place I feel safe. Please, Sasori, stay with me."

He looked angry still but I could see I got to him. He pulled me in closer to him and he began to run. I whispered a thank you and exhaustion took over me as my eyelids drifted close.

A/N: oooooo! Hope you guys love it!


	16. 14: The afterfact and to face then end

_A/N: sorry its taken me sooooooo long. Life has gotten in my way of updating! Read and enjoy!_

Chapter 14: The after-fact and to face then end again

_A month later….._

I woke up, smelling something rancid and feeling really shitty. The nightmare of that night was now only a distant memory. A week after the "rape-intent" Sasori and Neji caught Hidan and threw him in jail. I know Sasori still wants revenge but I pleaded him to not pursue it. It was worthless to go through with the revenge and I didn't want him to do something pointless. The Day of Hidan's capture, I saw Deidara, watching over the scene of the arrest in a nearby tree. He watched the scene intently but mostly he just glared at me or Sasori. When I tried to show Sasori, Deidara was gone.

Other then that, everything's been going great for things. Pein, who was found to be the leader of Akatsuki, was arrested. Konan, Tobi, Zetsu and Deidara have all disappeared. Itachi was forced to go back to Konoha. Sasori killed Kakuzu that night. Hidan was in Jail. So everything in mine and Sasori's path has cleared up….. for now anyway. He's even gotten a job with Neji and moved in with us. Prom's on the rise in two weeks and everyone in school is buzzing about it. I still need to get a dress for it. Just the thought of dancing in Sasori's arms made me all giddy and happy. Innocent and perfect.

But for the last two weeks, I've been feeling incredibly sick. Like I was having food poisoning all morning but then it'd go away in the evenings. The thought of food just made me sick, although I've been gaining weight somehow. I turned over, probably smelling Neji or Sasori screw up breakfast, and leaned on the edge of my bed. The 2 could barely cook but it didn't make me feel this sick. I felt last night's dinner sputter out of my mouth along with bile.

"What's going on with me?" I asked myself. I rolled all the way off my bed to clean up the mess. My black soft p.j pants were all scrunched up on my skinny legs. My light blue tank top was sweat-drenched.

"I think we need to hit the pharmacy, Suzume." The voice shot through me as I jolted to stand straight. Neji and Sasori leaned against the door frame. Neji was expressionless but Sasori looked worried and scared. Then it hit me why they're worried. It suddenly made all sense. Neji threw me a brown, paper bag. I walked around the bed to the boys.

"Go and see. We'll clean it all up." Neji said. He showed a glimpse of worry, concern but there was a mix of anger too. He then kissed my forehead and went to clean up my mess. Sasori and I locked eyes for a moment.

"What's to-?" I almost asked him what would happen if I was but then Sasori stopped me.

"Everything will be okay. I love you. More then oxygen. More then life, I love you. So don't worry. Okay?" He said, taking my face in his hands. He, as well, kissed my forehead. I took that as my sign to "find out". I turned and headed for the bathroom.

"So what will happen if she really is, Sasori?" Neji asked after several moment of silence.

Sasori didn't answer right away. The thought of her…….it scared him too. Sasori's job may be a good one and enjoyable but he doubted he could afford…… Finally, Sasori answered Neji. "We'll be a bigger family then." He looked at Neji, who had cleaned up her mess.

Neji gave him a nod and said, "Well, we know when she comes out."

"Yep." Sasori said.

Then they heard a scream and a pair of feet running down the hall.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, I screamed and screamed. I began running to my room. Sasori came out and grabbed a hold of me. Neji pulled the pee stick away from me.

"Sasori, she's…" Neji stumbled onto the words but I screamed them out.

"Sasori, I'm pregnant!" I screeched. Tears were falling down my face. Panic swept over me. Sasori held me tight, trying to calm me down, stroking my hair.

I looked over to Neji. He seemed to be crying. I leaped from Sasori to Neji, wiped away his tears. He wiped away mine. Then Neji smiled.

"Looks like our family of three is going to get a little bigger." Neji said, caressing me in his arms. He laughed. "This house was too damn big for three anyway"

All three of us laughed and cried. We were a family. Now we're a bigger family.

Life had a funny way of showing "I'm not fair"……………………..

_A/N: hope you enjoyed! Well, until next time my readers, fare well!_


End file.
